Something New: A Series of Oneshots
by TheFineArtOfBoredom
Summary: A series of Oneshots following Elena and Gabriel's relationship through the years. !Abandoned Book!
1. Feelings

"I've seen that look before, Elena. You like him, dont you?"

Elena flinched and turned to see her Abuela, who had managed to sneak up to her without her notice. Or, maybe she would have noticed, if she hadn't been so focused on Gabe and Isabel. The two had been playing in the Courtyard all morning, and it had been the first time Elena had seen Isabel smile and laugh in a while. Gabe seemed to just have that charm. To make Isabel smile when no one else could.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked her Abuela, as she moved to the left to give her room to sit.

"Your mother had the same look in her eyes when she met your father," Luisa recalled, a smile creeping up on her face, "You should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you want to marry him."

"Abuela!" Elena exclaimed, laughing a little before her happy demeanour turned into a frown. "Even if I did tell him, it wouldn't work," Elena sighed, her eyes trained on the ground. She looked up only once to see Gabe lift Isabel onto his shoulders as she giggled happily before the two zoomed around the Courtyard.

"But why not, Elena?" Luisa asked, knowing the answer Elena would give, as Lucia gave the same answer once long ago.

"Because. I'm Royalty, he's not. Not that it matters but, you know. It's just, hard for the both of us," Elena sighed, her eyes now focused on her Abuela, hoping she'd give her some support.

"Your mother said the same thing once. I can't marry Raul because he's Royalty and I'm not. But she did marry him, and not long after they had you and Isabel," Luisa explained with a smile, "So you see, Elena, it will work, as long as you two make it work."

Luisa stroked Elena's cheek before standing up and calling Isabel inside to finish her schoolwork. Elena thought about what her Abuela said and suddenly, she felt herself standing and walking over to Gabe, who was getting ready to head home for the day. As she got closer, her heartbeat began increasing rapidly. She grew more nervous with every step. She had to tell him though. It was now or never.

"Princess Elena," Gabe smiled as Elena stopped beside him.

"Gabe, I uh, I need to talk to you."


	2. AKissOrTwo

"About what?" He asked as he and Elena began to walk out of the Courtyard together and through the gates.

"A personal matter," Elena replied. Her eyes weren't on Gabe, but she could tell that he was looking at her, curious about what this personal matter was.

"I um, I like someone," She said, placing her hand on her chest. She could feel her heartbeat pick up even more, still.

"Why would you be telling me this?" Gabe asked, fearing what her answer could be. Was it one of their friends that she liked? "Is it Mateo?"

"God no! He's like a brother to me. That would be weird," Elena replied with a giggle before her nerves took over again, "No it's not Mateo. It's um, it's actually uh," she took in a deep breath, "It's you."

Gabe hadn't expected that answer. Surely it had to be someone else and not him, right? Why would Elena, the future Queen of Avalor, one of the largest kingdoms in the world, like him the way she apparently did?

"Gabe! Watch out!" Elena warned, but it was too late. He went and hit the pole in front of him headfirst.

"Ow," He muttered, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to alleviate the pain. As this happened, Elena took him by the arm and sat him and herself on a nearby bench.

"Are you sure you like me?" Gabe asked after a few silent seconds passed, "I mean, if you are sure, I'm happy, but why me? El-"

Gabe was cut off by yet another thing he didn't expect. Elena had been nervous to do it, but she felt it was the right thing to do. So, midway through his talking, she quickly leant forward and pressed her lips onto his. It was only held for a second, if that, but it made Elena feel so giddy on the inside. She didn't know what exact feeling she felt, maybe a mix of nerves and excitement, or something like that, but she knew that it was a good feeling that she wanted to experience more.

Gabe stared at the Princess, blinking once or twice, trying to realize fully what had just happened and that it was somehow real. He had been kissed by the Crown Princess of Avalor. Something he had wished to happen since the day he met her. Something he now wished happened more.

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized, looking away and averting her eyes to the ground. She felt genuinely bad for what she had done, even though Gabe knew she shouldn't, because he enjoyed it. A realization crossed his mind. It was now his turn to refuse her apology, but he would do so in the same way she had shut him up.

So with that, he carefully placed his hand under the Princess' chin, and guided her lips back up to his. This time, they held the kiss a little longer, before breaking apart, both as flushed, nervous and excited as each other. They sat in silence yet again, both trying to get a grip of everything that happened in the last few minutes.

"So, now what?" Elena said finally, breaking the silence.

"I guess we could just, be together then? You know, as a couple?" Gabe questioned, "I mean, if you're ready that is."

Elena thought for a moment. She didn't know if she was ready or not, but she also supposed that the nerves were normal in this situation. She thought about it still. If she said no, she'd never bring herself to ever be with him. She knew she wouldn't, she would be too scared. She had to accept the offer now, when she had already gone so far. She had to go further now. So that's what she did. With a smile, she said she was ready for it. For them.

Gabe smiled, more than he had ever done before. He didn't know what to say or think or anything. All he knew was that it was now him and Elena, no longer friends but instead, a couple. He couldn't believe it, but he did. Then suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, just above his shoulders.

Elena didnt know what else to do. She knew she wanted him though. She felt Gabe's arms wrap around her soon after she put hers around him. A sudden sense of warmth and comfort and happiness rushed through her. She could get used to this. She felt like she was already used to it, in some way.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Gabe asked, both still held on to each other tight. Neither wanted to break away, but they knew they'd have to soon.

"Can you?" Elena asked, smile still on her face.

"Of course, Princess."

It wasn't too far that they had to walk, to get back to the Palace, but it felt a little longer. Maybe because the two were so nervous. Happy too, but mostly nervous. But before they could part ways at the castle doors, Gabe had yet one more question to ask.

"Can I kiss you, again, Elena?" He asked nervously and quietly. He didn't want to just kiss her, she might not have been ready for a third. Anyway, it was politer to ask.

"Of course you can, Gabriel," Elena smiled before the two found themselves in the middle of a third kiss. Gabe had been taken aback slightly, by the sudden use of his whole first name, but he enjoyed hearing Elena say it. It sounded nice when she said it.

"See you tomorrow then, Elena?" Gabe asked as he began walking away, smile still on his face. Elena nodded before waving goodbye and heading back into the castle.

She screamed. That was the only thing she could do. Scream in delight before committing to a celebratory dance of some sort. Luisa knew exactly what happened as soon as she heard her granddaughter scream. She had taken her words to heart and acted upon them. Just like she needed to.


	3. FencingPartOne

"Thank you for teaching Elena how to fence, and for letting her win, Lieutenant Núñez."

"Letting me win?" Elena asked in disbelief at what she had just heard her Abuelo say. Fransisco and Gabe turned to see the Princess step out from behind the staircase. Gabe awkwardly scratched his neck. Best let Fransisco deal with this.

"You've been letting me win all this time?" Elena questioned, the anger in her voice prominent as she furiously walked towards Gabe. Guess Fransisco wouldn't deal with her then, seeing as Elena had her sights on fighting with someone else.

"I didn't want you hurt, Mija!" Fransisco said, quickly stepping in. Gabe breathed a sigh of relief as the pair began to argue.

"Just because Mama got hurt doesn't mean I will!"

"But you could, Elena! I just want you to be safe!"

"I'm not going to get hurt, Abuelo! Just give me a chance to prove it to you!"

Fransisco walked off, no longer trying to dispute Elena's claims. He didn't want to argue with her anymore. Even if he tried, she was too stubborn to listen.

"And you went along with this?" Elena asked rounding in on Gabe. She sounded hurt. Gabe sighed. With keeping it a secret, he had hurt his Princess, but he couldn't go back and undo it all. He just had to move forward now.

"I'm your Royal Guard. It's my duty to protect you," Gabe simply replied, not really having anything else he could possibly say.

"But you're also my boyfriend, Gabe. You know I don't need protecting and you know that keeping secrets from me hurts me," Elena reminded, voice breaking away slightly in the end.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I'll show you," Elena said determinedly, cutting off Gabe's apology, "I'll show both of you!"

"Elena-"

"I'll sign up for the Fencing Tournament!"


	4. Practice

"I thought I was good. Guess I'm not even better than okay," Elena sighed, defeated. She had just signed up for the tournament and was now back at the castle with Gabe, having just seen how much skill he actually had and coming down heavily defeated in the end.

"Listen, Lena, you are so much better than okay, you just need a little more practice, that's all," Gabe comforted, pulling her into a hug. Elena immediately wrapped her arms around him, the feeling of warmth and comfort having returned to her again.

"Be my coach?" Elena asked, looking up and into Gabe's eyes.

"You'd have to train how the Guard trained me and, trust me, you wouldn't like it," Gabe stated. She definitely wouldn't like what she'd have in store for her. Elena wasn't one to rise early, nor was she one to practice the same thing over and over again for long periods of time.

"Gabriel, I promise I will do anything," Elena said desperately. She was determined to do this.

"Alright. We start tomorrow at five," Gabe grinned, the two breaking from their embrace, "Anyway, I have to get back on duty now."

"Wait, five? Can we please make it, like, seven or something? You know I'm not really a morning person," Elena asked quickly.

"Elena," Gabe reminded.

"Right, yes, I promised to do anything."


	5. FencingPartTwo

"In our first round we have newcomer, Princess Elena, against The Beast!"

"Elena?!" Fransisco and Luisa shouted in surprise. Elena smiled to herself. It was now her time to prove her grandfather wrong. She looked up to the area they were sitting and smiled, before looking at Gabe for some support. He smiled back and nodded. Elena nodded back then turned to face her opponent just as the announcer said to begin.

The Beast, as he was called, came barrelling towards her, but she dodged him quickly and tapped him with her fencing sword. One point to her, zero to The Beast.

She knew she had to be quick, as The Beast was big and tired out easy. Using this strategy, she easily scored all three points in a row.

Her second opponent was The Viper. Gabe instructed her that footwork was going to be Elena's strength in this. Her cockiness got in the way though and she ended up missing the first point, but quickly regained it and the second and third once remembering the all-important footwork.

The final round was held the following day, against Sir Cassius of Brazendell. The air was tense, and both opponents were prepared for competition. Elena, now wanting to win for her mother, and Cassius, wanting to win to keep his father happy.

"En Garde," the announcer said. Elena and Cassius raised their swords, both staring intensely into each other's eyes as they did, "Begin!"

The two moved quickly towards each other, both also trying to hit one another. Neither succeeded, although Cassius managed to push Elena back. Once again, Elena moved forward and was about to get the point, but Cassius was too quick for her and he ended up tapping her first. One point to Cassius, zero points to Elena.

For the second round, Elena put her footwork into play and managed to almost instantly gain her first point. Both were equal now. The third round, her flexibility came into play, moving into the splits to dodge the oncoming tap and instead managing to tap Cassius first yet again. Two points Elena, one point Cassius.

It was just before the fourth round begun where Elena saw Lord Elrod, Cassius' father, mime something to him. He tapped his wrist. Elena knew she'd have to look out for that now.

The fourth round begun and almost immediately Cassius went for her wrist but missed. Unfortunately, Elena leaned back a little too far when avoiding Cassius and that caused her ankle to give way from under her.

She didn't feel any pain at first, but by the time Gabe had run down to her she was fighting back tears.

"Lena," Gabe said quietly, worry in his voice. His princess was injured. Something that she had said wouldn't happen. Not that he entirely believed her when she had said it, but he was still a little surprised since she had been doing so well.

Carefully, he lifted her into his arms and took her into one of the first-aid tents, the referee having allowed them a few minutes to regain and regroup. Thankfully, they only needed the few minutes they had, to make sure Elena's ankle wasn't broken, and so she could receive a bit more support from her Abuelos.

Just as Cassius was about to receive the third point, Elena came back to fight. That point would be hers and only hers. It was difficult, moving with only one good ankle, and it definitely caught up to her. She almost lost if it wasn't for her quick thinking. The day before, in the morning before the tournament, Gabe had tried to teach Elena one of his moves. The Leaping Stag as he called it. She hadn't gotten the hang of it, but she knew now that it was her only chance of winning.

She jumped just as she was about to be tapped and arched her back a little to reach Cassius from where she was in the air. With a bit of difficulty, she did it. Gabe couldn't believe what he had seen. No one could for that matter. Elena had won.


End file.
